penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
What Death Can Join Together
What Death Can Join Together is the sixth episode of the first season of Showtime's Penny Dreadful and the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Vanessa's latest vision leads Sir Malcolm, Ethan and Sembene on a search. Professor Van Helsing reveals more details to Dr. Frankenstein about who has taken Mina. A night with Dorian unlocks something dark within Vanessa. Plot Vanessa and Malcolm stand in the bloody aftermath of the vampire showdown in her bedroom. Malcolm asks Vanessa to try and find out more about what hunts them, but Vanessa is rightfully unnerved and just wants to get away as soon as possible. Malcolm angrily reminds her that Mina’s life is at stake, and that he has lost his entire family – to which Vanessa shouts that she has lost hers as well. Elsewhere, Brona Croft is curled up in her room and hacking up a lung. Ethan Chandler enters with his tail between his legs (after his night with Dorian Gray) as he quietly attends to Brona. As Ethan starts to gruffly wax poetic about his past and present sins, Brona interrupts to say that everyone sins and Ethan is a good man despite what he's done. Some time later, Vanessa has calmed enough to attempt a tarot card reading. She pulls the Five of Cups and The Moon, and hears the sounds of an animal snarling as scores of people scream in pain. When she tells Malcolm about it, they muse that the reading might be referring to something terrible happening on a ship, perhaps on the Port of London. They are interrupted when Dorian Gray swans in to take Vanessa out as an apology for leaving her at the Grand Guignol Theatre and Vanessa reluctantly agrees on his offer. Victor Frankenstein is about to perform an autopsy on Fenton. Victor reports the results to Malcolm, saying that Fenton had malnutrition and anemia, and doesn't appear to be preternatural but was somehow able to call for his master. Victor muses that they might have used some form of communication humans cannot see, like with a bat's echolocation. Malcolm thanks and dismisses him when they are done, saying he has no further use for Victor – a stark change in the last time they had a scene together, when Malcolm implied he thought of Victor as a son. Victor looks distraught. Maud Gunneson the actress Caliban is obsessed with approaches him to ask him to fix a stage prop for her. She is visibly nervous about being around him – as is Caliban of being around her – but she kindly tells him about her brother's steam ship accident (who's name is Lucifer), believing that Caliban had suffered a similar injury. "After accident he always looked away, like you do. I missed seeing his face, my brother." Later, Maud is in her room as Caliban spies on her from behind a window. He watches as she opens his gift - The Poetic Works of Milton, page marked on a drawing of Lucifer, her brother’s namesake – and then watches as she embraces her lover, Simon when he enters the room. The adventure Dorian is taking Vanessa on is for her photograph to be taken. In a brilliantly framed scene, the photographer explains to Vanessa how the process works and that she could, "look at the camera, or look away. It’s up to you." Dorian chips in with, "It’s for eternity, after all… your choice." Not only does Vanessa decide to look into the camera taking her picture, she turns her head fully and stares directly at the audience. The photograph and rest of the date apparently goes well, Dorian walks Vanessa home, laughing. Vanessa asks him out for dinner that night, and he agrees. Victor, meanwhile, is looking for potential candidates to be Caliban's bride as he waits to meet with Abraham Van Helsing. When Helsing arrives, he begins to tell Victor the truth about his wife Hannah, and about the creatures he reveals are the vampires Malcolm and company are hunting. Unfortunately for Helsing, Caliban’s patience has worn thin after the actress’s rejection, and he appears out of nowhere to snap Helsing's neck right in front of a horrified Victor. Malcolm waits until Vanessa leaves for her date before summoning Sembene and Ethan to storm the Port of London. Malcolm calls Ethan out on his broodiness as he, Ethan, and Sembene make their way to the docks to "explore a plague ship." Ethan explains that he is worried about Brona, who is getting worse. Vanessa takes Dorian out to dinner in a fancy restaurant, where their topic of discussion for the night is uniqueness. Vanessa and Dorian's weirdly loaded conversations are always quite unusual. As Vanessa and Dorian finish off their night by having kinky sex back at Dorian’s place, Ethan, Sembene, and Malcolm battle vampires on the ship. The ship is accidentally set ablaze during the fight, which prevents Malcolm from reaching the other side of the ship when Mina and the vampire keeping her captive finally do appear as Mina is whisked away again. Vanessa and Dorian are still in the middle of sex when she climaxes and hears a demonic voice speaking: "Hello, my child. I’ve been waiting. What games we will have now." Horrified, Vanessa runs away from Dorian. Dorian walks naked to his secret portrait room and stares at his painting as the wounds on his body heal. Malcolm has his back turned on Vanessa when she stumbles back home, so he doesn’t yet notice anything amiss when he tells Vanessa that there are things he has been keeping from her. It is not until he turns around that he finds Vanessa levitating three feet above the ground and spinning in the air. Cast Starring *Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives *Rory Kinnear as The Creature *Billie Piper as Brona Croft *Danny Sapani as Sembene *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler Guest Starring *David Warner as Professor Abraham Van Helsing *Olly Alexander as Fenton *Olivia Llewellyn as Mina Murray *Hannah Tointon as Maud Gunneson Co-Starring *Joe McAvera as Photographer *Gavin Fowler as Simon *Robert Nairne as Master Vampire *Richard Riddell as Nathaniel Morris (uncredited) *David Walsh as Poor Boy (uncredited) Gallery Images PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-01-Sir-Malcolm-Vanessa.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-02-Vanessa-Dorian.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-03-Vanessa.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-04-Dorian-Sir-Malcolm.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-05-Brona-Ethan.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-06-Brona.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-07-Vanessa.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-08-Dorian.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-09-Vanessa-Dorian.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-10-Abraham-Victor.jpg PD-Promo-1x06-What Death-Can-Join-Together-11-Abraham.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful Season 1 Next on Episode 6 Penny Dreadful Episode 106 - "Vanessa and Dorian" Autopsy of a Scene References Category:Episodes Category:Penny Dreadful Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes (Penny Dreadful)